chocolatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hershey's Kisses
Hershey Kisses are tear drop shaped chocolates which were made since 1907, by the Hershey Company. There are a variety of flavors not including just chocolate. United States & Canada * Milk Chocolate * Milk Chocolate with almond * Filled with Caramel * Special Dark mildly sweet chocolates (Dark Chocolate) * Cherry Cordial * Mint Truffle * Milk Chocolate with macadamia nuts (only in Hawaii and company store in Hershey, PA) * Cookies and Creme (milk chocolate with oreo-like cookie bits) * Candy Cane (peppermint flavored white chocolate with red nonpareils) * Coconut Creme * Hugs (white chocolate with strips of milk chocolate) * Pumpkin Spice International * Hazelnut (May only be found in Asian markets) * Green Tea (May only be found in Asian markets) * Creamy Milk Chocolate (found in Europe) * Creamy Milk Chocolate with Almonds (found in Europe) * Milk Chocolate (Found Everywhere) Limited time only * Chocolate Mint * Double Fudge (fudge flavored chocolate, called "ice cream" flavored kisses - not same as double chocolate fudge) * Double Chocolate Fudge (dark on bottom, milk chocolate on top - may be the same as "double chocolate") * Double Chocolate (dark and milk chocolate - called kisses "layers" - may be the same as "double chocolate fudge") * Milk Chocolate and vanilla (white on top, milk on bottom -called kisses "layers") * Dulce de Leche (white chocolate caramel filled) * Dark Chocolate Cherry Cordial Crème Filled * Strawberry Crème (white chocolate strawberry flavored-no filling. Originally called "ice cream" flavored kisses) * Orange Crème (white chocolate orange flavored-no filling) * Coconut Crème (milk chocolate with coconut crème filling) * Dark Chocolate with Almonds * Extra Creamy with Toffee & Almond * Chocolate Truffle (chocolate "truffle" filling wrapped in dark chocolate) * Candy Cane (peppermint flavored white chocolate with crunchy nonpareils) * Special Dark Macadamia Nut Loa * Milk Chocolate Macadamia Nut * Special Dark Espresso -flavored * Special Dark Coffee -flavored * Caramel Crème (white chocolate caramel flavored) * Crunchy Caramel Crème (white chocolate caramel flavored with crunchy candy bits) * Dark Chocolate Raspberry -flavored * Dark Chocolate Strawberry -flavored * Dark Chocolate Orange -flavored * Extra Creamy * Neapolitan (white, pink, chocolate) * Confetti (white chocolate with small candy sprinkles) * Chocolate Malt Crunch (malt flavored milk chocolate with crunchy candy bits) * Vanilla Crème (milk chocolate with a white vanilla flavored crème filling) * Candy Corn (white chocolate) * New York Cheesecake (extra creamy milk chocolate with cheesecake flavored crème filling) * Toffee flavored Crunch (extra creamy toffee flavored milk chocolate with crunchy nonpareils) * Hot Cocoa Crème (milk chocolate with hot cocoa crème filling) * Mint Truffle (dark chocolate filled with a green "peppermint pattie" flavored mint crème) * Chocolate Marshmallow (milk chocolate made to taste like marshmallow) * Trio (milk and dark chocolates drizzled with white crème) * Champagne Truffle (champagne flavored chocolate "truffle" filling wrapped in dark chocolate- sold in plastic champagne bottle) * Crème de Menthe (filled and wrapped in dark chocolate –may be same as Mint Truffle) * Lemon Crème (white chocolate lemon flavored – no filling) * Vanilla Yogurt Crème (milk chocolate vanilla yogurt crème filling) * Cookies n' Crème (white chocolate with crunchy nonpareils) –not same bits as in Europe * Milk Chocolate filled with Marshmallow Crème * Pumpkin Spice (chocolate-like candy filled will pumpkin pie flavored filling). * Caramel Apple (milk chocolate filled with apple flavored caramel). * Milk Chocolate filled with Strawberry Crème * Chocolate Meltaway (Milk Chocolate with velvety smooth chocolate center) * Irish Crème (Milk Chocolate filled with Irish crème) * Milk Chocolate filled with Buttercrème There are a massive amount of chocolates Kisses available in a massive amount of flavors, most are discontinued by now. Category:Chocolate Category:Types of chocolate Category:Varieties